Lines in the sand Dimentional Dreamer
by Zero-Dream
Summary: What happens when a bunch of furries are dumped in the MMX world. XD Its my first fic, so be kind, okay ? ^^; English is also my second language, so don't mind the typos...
1. Default Chapter

Whoo hoo. I expect many tomatoes for this . Its not my fault ! Its Emi's ! She made me write it !  
  
Anyway... My first serious fanfic. Yay. It starts off a bit serious, but it get stupider in the way ! XD  
  
SoaH peeps are owned by themselves, and X and Sigma by capcom... Trough I wouldn't mind owning X. *shot* There'll prolly be songfics in the way... I dunno yet.  
  
This is set 4 years after X6, ill explain everything later... Bleh. Good reading ! *vanishes*  
  
***********************  
  
Run.  
  
Run.  
  
You can run, but you can't hide…  
  
A figure, cloaked and holding a scythe, is chasing what seems to be a replolid girl. She blows a bang of shoulder-length red hair from her face and tries to accelerate her course. She has to get to her before it was too late… She couldn't let him kill her like so many…  
  
Zero Dream's eyes snap open, as she let out a sigh. This dream… again. The girl sits in her bed, poking a bang of red hair behind her quills. How long has she been there ? One year ? Two ? She lost count. But this dream… could it mean anything ?  
  
The sound of the door opening made the half-hedgehog's head turn toward it, as she saw the girl she came to take as a sister enter.  
  
"Are you okay ?" Emi asked, visibly worried. "You where screaming in your sleep…"  
  
"Just a bad dream." Zero answered, as she got up. "That dream again…"  
  
"Its starting to get creepy… Why don't you tell me what it is ? It might make it go away…"  
  
"Its just a dream, Emi… It don't mean anything."  
  
She couldn't tell her. No…  
  
Because the girl she was trying to save… was her.  
  
A strange sound brought her out of her thought.  
  
"Wha ?!?" The two exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"What was that ?!?"  
  
"I don't know !" Zero's eyes narrowed as she glanced by the window. "…But im not liking it."  
  
Her eyes whidened.  
  
"….A PORTAL !"  
"Heke ?!?"  
  
"Ill explain later !" The half-hedgehog said, catching Emi and running out of the house, toward the green ball that was becoming bigger.  
  
***********************  
  
"SHC !" She yelled, skidding to a stop, and finally letting her sister down. "Stand back, it might suck you in !"  
  
"What the heck is that ?!?" The yelled as he took a few steps back, instinctively shielding his love. "It keep getting bigger !"  
  
"That's a portal." Zero answered, taking a few steps toward it. "Basically, a hole in dimensions…"  
  
She removed the ring she was wearing as a pendant, slipping it on her hand.  
  
"…A door from a world to another. That's how I ended up here… If it get too big, ill start sucking people in !"  
  
"…Just who the hell did this ?!?"  
  
"Portals sometimes open on their own… but that's an extremely rare occurrence. This one must have been created by someone… Tell everyone to stand back ! Im gonna try to close it !"  
  
Zero's blue eyes closed, as her hand with the ring, that was now glowing in a red aura, at eye level. The glow spraid to cover most of the half-hedgehog's form, as the portal stopped growing. It visibely was working, trough the expression on the girl's face showed otherwise.  
  
"…Its too strong… I can't control it… Its gonna…. …STAND BACK !"  
  
The portal grew to its final state, aspiring everyone that happened to stand nearby to god knows where… 


	2. SoaH meets MMX !

Here's chapter 2, breaking the serious tone with it being completely stupid and senceless ! WHEE !  
  
Also, feer the tumbleweeds. They're no good for ya. Trust me.  
  
Zero and Hyper : DAMN THOSE WEED THAT TUMBLE !  
  
  
***********************  
  
THUD.  
  
"…Ow… Just… Ow…."  
  
"SHC ! GET YOUR FACE AWAY FROM MY CHEST !"  
  
"…Vortex, your arm's in my face, move…. @.x"  
  
"…Im trying @.x I think got Emi and SHC on top of me…"  
  
"…Im dizzy… in my pants…"  
  
And thus was the awakening of our dear troop of fu… no wait.  
  
"…WHATHEHELLHAPPENEDTOMEIMMETAL?!?"  
  
…Reploids ?  
  
"….WHAHAHAIMNORMALIMNORMAL!!!!!"   
  
"…AHHHHH !!!!!"  
  
That was the sound of Vortex, Emi and SHC flying off as Zero emerged from the tangled mess of furres gone reploid, screaming her head off.  
  
"Oh hell YES !"  
  
She glanced around, noticing the other's situation. Sweatdrop.  
  
"….Now ya'll know how I felt !"  
  
TONK went a rock on the red-head reploid, that felt over.  
  
"…..Ow…"  
  
Emi grinned. "THAT'LL LEARN YA TO THROW ME !"  
  
They where pretty much all a human version of their normal selves, in street clothes.  
  
It was then that Zero's brain finally figured out something.  
  
They was Maverick energy coming toward them… And next they know, they where surrounded.  
  
"…Stand back, yall, ill take care of those su…"  
  
Her hand reached her back to grap her beam saber.  
  
It was… gone.  
  
"-kers… ^^;;;;; Hi, isn't it's a wonderful day ! ^^;;;;;;;;;"  
  
~A few seconds later…~  
  
"…RAHHHHH !!!!!!!" Was the scream of Zero, who was currently running like if hell was chasing her, witch was pretty much the case, while grapping Emi, who grapped SHC, who grapped… you figure the rest.  
  
Well, until a tumbleweed went and crashed into her.  
  
"DAMN THOSE WEED THAT TUMBLE !!!!!" Her and Hyper both yelled before crashing in a nearby wall.  
  
Hi wall.  
  
The others, being somehow more lucky, crashed in the ground.  
  
"Uh… oops." She mumbeled, as the mavericks came closer. "…IM THE HERO OF THIS STORY ! I CAN'T DIE !!!!"  
  
"Thanks for your support." Shc sweatdroped.  
  
"…Must find escape r-"  
  
She blinked.  
  
Her communicator.  
  
"…OH, IM A DUMBASS !"  
  
"We all knew it !" Hyper grinned, well, until Zero glared at him.  
  
TWACK, pink haired reploid saw birdies.  
  
"Now, shut up, ALL OF YOU !!!!!" She said, turning it on. "Please w-"  
  
"This is Maverick hunter hedqua-"  
  
"XHGETYOURBLUEBERRYASSINHEREIMSURROUNDEDBYMAVERICKSANDIDON'TWANNADIE!!!!!!!"  
"…DREAM ?!?"  
  
"NO, YOUR MOTHER !!!!"  
  
She glanced at the mavericks drawing closer.  
  
"…….Help ?"  
  
***  
  
Said blueberry was frantic.  
  
"Oh my heck DREAM IS ALIVE !"  
  
He looked around.   
  
"CHIBI !"  
  
No answer.  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
"CHIBI !!!!!!"  
  
"…Ow… my head…"  
  
"You just had not to get drunk."  
  
And this, a small reploid girl, in black and blue armor, with short brown hairs, came up from the ground.  
  
"Anyway, what's up ?"  
  
"Old friend of mine, we gotta help !"  
  
"Kay."  
  
They both teleported out.  
  
***  
  
And that was when they teleported in front of the little group, shooting the suckers.  
  
"X-kuuuun~~~ ^_^"  
  
Mavericks go boom. Yay.  
"DREAM !" He yelled. "We all tough you where d-"  
  
Blink.  
  
"…Who're they ?"  
  
"Friends of mine. Saw a portal open recently ?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's where we came from. Anyway, we better go before some more arrive, eh ?"  
  
"Right."  
  
After a little teaching, they all teleported out. 


End file.
